VroniPlag Wiki:Pressespiegel/Archiv/2011-08
1. August 2011 *'RBB Brandenburg Aktuell': Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen den Bürgermeister von Forst (Michael Nowak) "Zu BRANDENBURG AKTUELL sagte Goldschmidt, er habe seine Arbeit selbst geschrieben und bei den Zitaten nach damaligem besten Wissen und Gewissen gehandelt." *'SPIEGEL ONLINE:' Magna cum "Super Illu" (Oliver Trenkamp) "Nach Koch-Mehrin und Chatzimarkakis nehmen die Plagiatsjäger einen neuen FDP-Politiker ins Visier, allerdings eine eher kleine Nummer: einen Kleinstadt-Bürgermeister aus Brandenburg. Der Mann hat für seine ingenieurwissenschaftliche Doktorarbeit aus der "Super Illu" zitiert." *'Lausitzer Rundschau': Uni prüft Plagiatsvorwürfe zu Forster Dissertation (dpa/boc/ta) "Die Technische Universität (TU) Berlin will die unter Plagiatsverdacht stehende Dissertation des Forster Bürgermeisters, Jürgen Goldschmidt (FDP), untersuchen. Präsident Jörg Steinbach habe den Dekan der betroffenen Fakultät VI Planen, Bauen, Umwelt aufgefordert, den Fall zu prüfen." *'WELT ONLINE': Bürgermeister-Dissertation - TU prüft Plagiatsvorwürfe (dpa/bb) "Die Technische Universität (TU) Berlin will die unter Plagiatsverdacht stehende Dissertation des Forster Bürgermeisters Jürgen Goldschmidt (FDP) prüfen. Das gab die TU am Montag bekannt. Der Bürgermeister wies am selben Tag die Vorwürfe zurück. Falls sich aber Fehler in die 445 Seiten umfassende Arbeit eingeschlichen hätten, sei das ärgerlich, sagte Goldschmidt der Nachrichtenagentur dpa. 'Ich will, dass der Fall so schnell wie möglich überprüft wird.'" *'NGZ online': Djir-Sarai: "Man wird persönlich attackiert" "Wie haben Sie dann an Leib und Seele erfahren, als VroniPlag ihre Arbeit ins Visier genommen hat? Djir-Sarai Wenn solche Vorwürfe kommen, wird man zutiefst persönlich angegriffen und attackiert. Das ist bitter. Man muss jetzt das Ergebnis der Prüfung der Universität abwarten." *'rbb Nachrichten': Bürgermeister weist Plagiatsvorwürfe zurück "Der Bürgermeister von Forst, Jürgen Goldschmidt (FDP), hat die gegen ihn erhobenen Plagiatsvorwürfe im Zusammenhang mit seiner Dissertation zurückgewiesen." *'TU Berlin (Pressemitteilung)': TU Berlin: Plagiatsverdacht: TU-Präsident leitet umgehend Prüfverfahren ein (sn) "In dem Verfahren werden neben der genauen Prüfung der wissenschaftlichen Arbeit auch die Stellungnahmen des betroffenen Autors sowie der zwei Gutachter der Dissertation eingeholt. ... Die Ergebnisse des Prüfverfahrens werden veröffentlicht." *'Berliner Morgenpost': DOKTORARBEIT AN DER TU. Bürgermeister wehrt sich gegen Plagiatsvorwürfe (dpa/nbo) "Der Bürgermeister von Forst, Jürgen Goldschmidt, hat an der TU Berlin promoviert. Nun haben sich die Internet-Plagiatsjäger von Vroni-Plag seine Dissertation vorgenommen. Er selbst weist die gegen ihn erhobenen Vorwürfe zurück." *'Tagesspiegel': Plagiatsverdacht gegen Brandenburger Bürgermeister (ho) "Nach prominenten Politikern steht nun der Forster Bürgermeister im Verdacht, seine an der TU Berlin verfasste Doktorarbeit in Teilen abgeschrieben zu haben. Er soll sich ausgerechnet beim Boulevardblatt "Super Illu" bedient haben." 2. August 2011 *'Potsdamer Neueste Nachrichten': Bund soll Plagiate prüfen (Tilmann Warnecke/Amory Burchard) "Insbesondere gebe Goldschmidt „seitenlang Statistiken wieder, oft mit unklarer Quelle oder ganz ohne Nachweis, ohne sie systematisch auszuwerten“, kritisieren die Plagiatsjäger. Sie heben eine Statistik zur Zu- und Abwanderung aus Ostdeutschland hervor, die Goldschmidt der „Superillu“ entnahm." *'RP online': Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Forster Bürgermeister (RP) "Seither trägt der Bürgermeister der Partnerstadt den Doktortitel, gegen dessen Berechtigung nun aber gleich zwei Internetforen, die sich mit Plagiaten beschäftigen, Zweifel anmelden." *'taz.de': Dr. Bürgermeister (taz) "Die Plagiatsjäger von VroniPLag sind wieder unterwegs. Und sie sind fündig geworden. Dieses Mal nicht bei einem prominenten Politiker, sondern im brandenburgischen Forst in der Lausitz beim Bürgermeister." *'Spiegel Online': Promotionsbetrug: "Wir dürfen jetzt nicht überreagieren" "Die Plagiatsjäger konzentrieren sich vor allem auf Doktorarbeiten von Politikerinnen und Politikern. Hier konnten sie in kurzer Zeit leider einige sehr massive Verstöße gegen die Grundprinzipien wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens entdecken." "Wir dürfen trotz der peinlichen Plagiatsfälle von Guttenberg bis Koch-Mehrin jetzt nicht überreagieren und Strukturen zerstören, die sich über viele Jahre bewährt haben." 3. August 2011 *'Potsdamer Neueste Nachrichten': Mathematiker wird für Plagiat gerügt Uni sieht Plagiatsvorwurf als erwiesen an (Jan Kixmüller) "Die Potsdamer Universität war in jüngster Zeit mit zwei weiteren Plagiatsfällen konfrontiert worden. ... Der zweite Fall, in dem es um den Vorwurf des Plagiats geht, betrifft die FDP-Politikerin und Unternehmerin Margarita Mathiopoulos. Auch der Honorarprofessorin der Uni Potsdam wird vorgeworfen, Passagen ihrer an der Uni Bonn verfassten Doktorarbeit abgeschrieben zu haben." *'Freie Presse': Wöller erhielt für Doktorarbeit die Note "sehr gut" (dapd/sw) "Auf der Internetplattform "VroniPlag" wird dem Minister vorgeworfen, in seiner Dissertation im Jahr 2002 Teile der Magisterarbeit eines Studenten ohne Kennzeichnung übernommen zu haben. Für den Promotionsausschuss ist der Fall abgeschlossen, wie dessen Vorsitzender Bruno Klein dem Blatt sagte. Der Ausschuss hatte 2008 lediglich handwerkliche Mängel festgestellt." *'RP online': "Superillu" in der Doktorarbeit (Gundhild Tillmanns) ""Ich habe Fehler gemacht", gab Goldschmidt gestern im Gespräch mit der BM zu und erläuterte: "Meine Doktorarbeit ist mit 450 Seiten schließlich sehr umfangreich." Da seien ihm im ein oder anderen Fall Quellennennungen dadurch gegangen." 4. August 2011 *'FR Online': Anarchist mit Geltungsdrang (V. Funk) "Plötzlich war sein richtiger Name in der Welt: Der Gründer der Plattform VroniPlag ist enttarnt. Doch statt Rache von gestürzten Politikern zu fürchten, geht Martin Heidingsfelder in die Offensive und sucht die Öffentlichkeit." *'WELT ONLINE': Karriere des VroniPlag-Gründers geht langsam zu Ende (M. Bewarder und P. Kuhn) "Seit dieser Abmahnung hat sich Martin Heidingsfelder nur noch wenig in die Arbeit der Plagiatsjäger eingemischt. Es sieht so aus, als ob er sich langsam von dem Projekt verabschiedet. Sein Schritt in die Öffentlichkeit könnte das Ende seines Engagements bedeuten. „Goalgetters“ Karriere scheint zu Ende zu gehen." *'BILD': Gründer von „VroniPlag“ outet sich - Er macht Jagd auf falsche Doktortitel (Franz Solms-Laubach) "Er hat mit seinem Plagiats-Wiki Politikern wie Jorgo Chatzimarkakis und Silvana Koch-Mehrin (beide FDP) den Doktortitel abgejagt: Martin Heidingsfelder ist „Goalgetter“ – der Gründer von „VroniPlag“. In einem Interview mit „Spiegel Online“ hat er sich jetzt „geoutet“ – aber erst nachdem BILD ihn angerufen hatte." *'Berliner Morgenpost': VroniPlag-Gründer outet sich sich selbst (dapd/BMO/cb) "Der VroniPlag-Gründer erklärte, sein Name sei zuletzt in mehreren Internetforen veröffentlicht worden. Nachdem eine Boulevardzeitung bei ihm angerufen habe und wissen wollte, ob er die Plattform ins Leben gerufen habe, wollte er das Outing „selbst in die Hand nehmen“. " "Goalgetter wurde unter anderem vorgeworfen, dass er mehrfach gegen den erklärten Willen einer Mehrheit von Administratoren von seinen Rechten Gebrauch gemacht habe. Goalgetter betrachte Konsensentscheidungen etwa als 'Diktatur der Mehrheit'." *'Hamburger Abendblatt': Plagiatsjäger outet sich: „Ich bin VroniPlag" (dapd/dpa/abendblatt.de) "Der Betreiber der bisher anonym geführten Plattform VroniPlag hat sich am Donnerstag geoutet. Im Interview mit „Spiegel Online“ bekannte sich Martin Heidingsfelder mit Namen und Foto dazu, einst jene Plattform gegründet zu haben, deren Recherchen zum Entzug der Doktortitel der FDP-Politiker Silvana Koch-Mehrin und Jorgo Chatzimarkakis führten." *'Augsburger Allgemeine': VroniPlag-Gründer outet sich als bayerischer Programmierer (bo) "Monatelang wurde gerätselt, wer hinter der Plagiatsjäger-Seite VroniPlag steckt. Jetzt hat sich der Mann geoutet - ein Programmierer aus Bayern." "An die Öffentlichkeit ging Heidingsfelder schließlich, als ihn am Mittwoch ein Boulevard-Reporter anrief. 'Ich habe Sorge, dass die Zeitung mich outet. Ich will das selbst in die Hand nehmen'" *'DIE ZEIT online': Tacheles, Herr Doktor! Kultusminister Roland Wöller (CDU) muss sich Plagiatsvorwürfen gegen seine Dissertation erwehren. "Der Gründer von VroniPlag, der in den Medien nur Goalgetter genannt werden will, sagt: Wöllers Arbeit liege auf seinem Nachttisch. Jeden Abend lese er einige Seiten. Gerade habe er etliche Vergleichsquellen aus der Bibliothek geholt. Zu dritt suche man derzeit nach Plagiaten in Wöllers Arbeit. Es ist der nächste große Fall." *'SPIEGEL online': VroniPlag-Gründer: "Ich will das selbst in die Hand nehmen" (Takis Würger) "Unter dem Alias-Namen Goalgetter gründete ein bayerischer Programmierer die Plagiatsjäger-Plattform VroniPlag und half, Silvana Koch-Mehrin als Abschreiberin zu entlarven. Doch dann wendeten sich seine Mitstreiter gegen ihn. Deshalb lüftet er jetzt im Interview das Geheimnis seiner Identität." *'Sächsische Zeitung (online)': Jetzt nimmt VroniPlag Minister Wöller ins Visier! (Chemnitzer Morgenpost) "Die Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Kultusminister Roland Wöller (41, CDU): Der Autor einer Magisterarbeit, Bernd Adolph (47), lässt nicht locker, erhebt in der „Zeit“ schwere Vorwürfe. Für Wöller könnte es noch dicke kommen: Die Internetplattform VroniPlag hat sich mittlerweile seiner Arbeit angenommen." *'Nürnberger Zeitung (online)': Vom Jäger zum Gestürzten "Wie Deep Throat damals beim Watergate-Skandal hielt auch Heidingsfelder seine Identität für die Öffentlichkeit im Dunkeln. Goalgetter – Treffersammler – war sein Pseudonym in der Netzwelt und für die Medien wie die NZ, die er in die Entwicklungsprozesse der digitalen Plagiatssucher einband. Immer besorgt, dass zu viele Spuren auf seine Fährte locken." 5. August 2011 *'FAZ.NET:' Anonymes Unbehagen (Reinhard Müller) "Die „Enttarnung“ des Plagiatsjägers sollte Unbehagen bereiten: Warum wollen sich so viele, zumal im Netz, nur anonym äußern? Es ist im Dienste nicht nur der Wissenschaft, wenn Abschreiber enttarnt werden." *'WELT ONLINE': VroniPlag-Gründer sichert sich Namensrechte "Jetzt kann VroniPlag-Gründer Heidingsfelder die Plagiatsjagd geschäftlich besonders gut nutzen: Er sicherte sich die Rechte an den Namen 'VroniPlag' und 'GuttenPlag'." *'DER TAGESSPIEGEL': Porträt: Mit Gesicht ist es leichter "Bislang blieben sie anonym, die Plagiatsjäger auf den Fersen von Guttenberg und Koch-Mehrin. Nun hat sich der Gründer von 'VroniPlag' geoutet. Die alten Medien freut es, seine Mitstreiter sind verärgert." *'Berliner Morgenpost': VroniPlag-Gründer wehrt sich gegen Vorwürfe (dapd/BMO/cb) "Nachdem sich der Gründer der Internetplattform VroniPlag am Donnerstag in einem Interview geoutet hatte, werden Vorwürfe laut, Heidingsfelder verfolge mit der Plagiatsplattform politische Motive - weil er SPD-Mitglied ist." *'RP online': Heidingsfelder: Plagiatsjagd nicht parteipolitisch motiviert (RPO) "Der Gründer der Plattform VroniPlag wehrt sich gegen Vorwürfe, seine Suche nach Plagiaten in Doktorarbeiten von Politikern sei parteipolitisch motiviert. 'Das ist alles andere als eine parteipolitische Aktion', sagte der Erlanger Programmierer Martin Heidingsfelder." *'N24.de': VroniPlag-Gründer stellt sich der Öffentlichkeit(dpa, N24) "Lange gab es Rätselraten, jetzt hat VroniPlag ein Gesicht: Martin Heidingsfelder ist der Gründer der Plagiateplattform und SPD-Mitglied! Viele Großen kamen unter ihm zu Fall." *'n-tv.de': "VroniPlag"-Gründer outet sich."Goalgetter": Bin grüner Pirat(tes/dpa) "Ein bisschen Sorgen macht sich "Goalgetter" nach seinem Outing schon, wie es jetzt weitergeht in der Öffentlichkeit. Martin Heidingsfelder jagte monatelang Schummel-Doktoren - und gewann nicht nur Freunde damit. Das Verhältnis zum ertappten FDP-Mann Georgios Chatzimarkakis ist auf jeden Fall nachhaltig gestört." *'FOCUS ONLINE': Web-Attacken gegen VroniPlag-Gründer (jd/dpa/dapd) "Der Gründer der Plagiatsjägerplattform VroniPlag hat seine Identität enthüllt und sich als SPD-Mitglied bekannt. Der Internetunternehmer Martin Heidingsfelder weist aber Vorwürfe zurück, parteipolitischen Interesse zu verfolgen." *'sueddeutsche.de': Plagiatejäger wird zum Gejagten "Einen Tag, nachdem VroniPlag-Gründer Martin Heidingsfelder seine Anonymität aufgegeben hat, wird er schon mit Kritik überzogen. Das SPD-Mitglied, so die Vorwürfe, habe aus parteipolitischen Interessen gehandelt. Urheber der Anschuldigungen ist Jorgo Chatzimarkakis - jener FDP-Politiker, der von der Plattform als Plagiator überführt wurde." *'De Plagio (Blog)': VroniPlag und der Jäger der Toren (Anatol Stefanowitsch) "Seine Gründe für die Preisgabe seiner Identität sind nachvollziehbar und man muss ihm gratulieren, dass er beim Anruf der BILD die Ruhe bewahrt und sich stattdessen an ein (halbwegs) seriöses Medium gewendet hat. Trotzdem wünschte ich, er hätte seine Pseudonymität gewahrt." *'HNA.de:' VroniPlag-Gründer weist Vorwürfe zurück (dpa) "Der Gründer der Plagiate-Plattform VroniPlag hat den Vorwurf zurückgewiesen, dass er aus parteipolitischem Interesse die Doktorarbeiten von FDP-Politikern unter die Lupe genommen hat. (...) Zudem gebe es auch einen SPD-Politiker, dessen Doktorarbeit von VroniPlag untersucht worden sei, sagte der Internet-Unternehmer aus Erlangen." 6. August 2011 *'Berliner Zeitung:' Ein kleiner Fisch im Schwarm (Sven Altenburger) "Der Gründer von VroniPlag ist an die Öffentlichkeit getreten. Das sehen einige kritisch." *'SPIEGEL ONLINE:' "Verprellter Liebhaber oder SPD-Mitglied, das ist egal" (Oliver Trenkamp)' '"Werden die Plagiatsjäger also von politischen Motiven getrieben? Nein, sagt Plagiatsforscherin Debora Weber-Wulff im Interview. Und selbst wenn: Abschreiben bleibt abschreiben." *'Augsburger Allgemeine:' Erschlichene Doktortitel: „Die Zahl der Fälle ist erschreckend“ (Michael Kerler) "Wintermantel: Betrugsversuche hat es immer gegeben. Aber diese Ballung von Plagiatsfällen ist erschreckend. Die Hochschulrektorenkonferenz wird sich deshalb verstärkt um das Thema der Qualitätssicherung kümmern. Wir haben eine Arbeitsgruppe eingesetzt, die im kommenden Jahr Ergebnisse vorlegen wird." 8. August 2011 *'dradio.de:' "Auswahl der Plagiatoren ist reiner Zufall" (Interview, Moderation Manfred Götzke) "Götzke: Nach welchen Kriterien wählt Vroniplag denn die Doktorarbeiten aus, die überprüft werden? Heidingsfelder: Nach gar keinen Kriterien. Die Doktorarbeiten werden meistens von außen, oder die Fälle werden von außen vorgeschlagen, die werden allerdings vorgeschlagen mit einem Anfangsverdacht. Das heißt, da hat jemand was gefunden und dann wird erst geschaut, findet man da noch mehr. Die Vorschläge kommen meist von außen, es ist nicht so, dass die Entdeckungen alle von den Leuten im Wiki gemacht werden." *'dradio.de:' Wie der VroniPlag-Gründer nach falschen Titeln fahndet (Interview, Moderation Ulrike Timm) "Die Plagiate-Jäger der Internetplattform VroniPlag arbeiten normalerweise anonym. Doch jetzt hat sich der Gründer der Seite geoutet. Im Interview erzählt Martin Heidingsfelder von der Intelligenz des Schwarms und erklärt, warum man nicht jeden Doktor unter Generalverdacht stellen sollte." *'AD HOC NEWS:' Post vom Plagiatsjäger (dapd-lsc) "Andere Plagiatsjäger beobachten die Aktion mit Argwohn: Beim Internetportal VroniPlag, wo derzeit die Doktorarbeit des Dresdner Kultusministers Wöller geprüft wird, diskutiert man im Forum gar, ob Kamenz eine 'Abmahnung' erhalten soll. Dieser dokumentiere auf seiner Homepage bisher nur Fälle, die von VroniPlag und dem Schwesterportal GuttenPlag aufgedeckt worden seien. Zudem werde zu Unrecht behauptet, im Unterschied zu Kamenz habe VroniPlag bei Dissertationen, die nur auf Papier vorlägen, keine Chance." 9. August 2011 *'WELT ONLINE': Vroniplag entdeckt neue verdächtige Doktorarbeit (Nel, MLU) "In der Arbeit von Cornelia Eva Scott wurden bis Montagnachmittag auf 22 Seiten Plagiate gefunden, das entspricht 12,5 Prozent der Dissertation. Scott ist Präsidentin des größten Berufsverbands der Wirtschaftsakademiker, des Bundesverbands Deutscher Volks- und Betriebswirte (BDVB)." *'AZ Nürnberg': Schützenhilfe für Doktorjäger (Steffen Windschall, Marlina Pfefferer) "Nach Angriffen aus ihrer Partei stärkt Nürnbergs FDP-Chefin Martin Heidingsfelder den Rücken" *'ARD Mediathek': Martin Heidingsfelder über seine Tätigkeit als Plagiatsjäger bei "VroniPlag" (Moderatorin Tanja Oppelt) "Der Gründer der Plagiats-Plattform 'VroniPlag' Martin Heidingsfelder, ein Internetunternehmer aus Erlangen, spricht in der RegionalZeit über die Motive seines Handelns und die Ergebnisse seiner Recherchen. Neben den FDP-Europa-Abgeordneten Georgios Chatzimarkakis Silvana Koch-Mehrin mussten auch Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg und die Stoiber-Tochter Veronica Saß ihren Doktortitel zurückgeben" *'FAZ.NET': Plagiate-Plattform Vroniplag. Ein Mann geht seinen Weg (Friederike Haupt) "Martin Heidingsfelder gründete „Vroniplag“, und er suchte die Öffentlichkeit. Anfangs sollte es nur um die Plagiate gehen. Doch am Ende steht er im Mittelpunkt - und die Community gegen ihn." 10. August 2011 *'Wochenkurier': TU prüft Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Goldschmidt (Renate Kulick-Aldag) "'Ich ärgere mich selbst grün und blau', äußert sich Jürgen Goldschmidt, der sich in den vergangenen Tagen in Presse, Funk und Fernsehen rechtfertigte. Er habe die Doktorarbeit während seiner Zeit als Baudezernent nebenbei geschrieben. 'Das ist schon etwas anderes, als wenn man drei Jahre an der Uni daran sitzt', findet er." *'Mitteldeutsche Zeitung': Hochschule Anhalt - Professorin unter Verdacht (MZ/JKL) "Abgeschrieben haben soll Cornelia Eva Scott, Professorin für Internationales Management und Finanzen an der Hochschule Anhalt in Bernburg und Präsidentin des Bundesverbands Deutscher Volks- und Betriebswirte. ... Der Präsident der Hochschule Anhalt, Dieter Orzessek, wollte sich nicht zu den Vorwürfen äußern. ... 'Zunächst muss die Hochschule in Krakau den Fall prüfen. Dann werden wir entsprechend reagieren', ließ Orzessek über die Pressestelle der Hochschule ausrichten. Scotts Doktorvater in Krakau, Janusz Teczke, war am Mittwoch telefonisch nicht erreichbar." *'Financial Times Deutschland': Reputation: Doktortitel um jeden Preis? (Sabine Meinert) "Seit Plagiatsvorwürfe manchen Doktor als Abschreiber entlarvten, gilt ein Dr. vor dem Namen nur noch bedingt als Beweis besonderer intellektueller Leistung. Doch Experten sind sich sicher, Doktortitel haben nicht völlig an Attraktivität verloren. ... Die Dissertation von Cornelia Eva Scott ist das jüngste Untersuchungsobjekt der Plagiatsjäger von VroniPlag." 11. August 2011 *'sueddeutsche.de': VroniPlag-Gründer Martin Heidingsfelder "Das Doktor-Plagiat ist hoffähig geworden" (Niklas Hofmann) "Koch-Mehrin und Chatzimarkakis haben wegen ihm ihren Doktortitel verloren - und Stoibers Tochter, die Namenspatin von VroniPlag. Ist Plattformgründer Martin Heidingsfelder ein SPD-Mann mit politischem Kalkül, ein idealistischer Kämpfer für Anstand und Integrität? Besuch beim umstrittensten Plagiatsjäger der Republik." *'Mitteldeutsche Zeitung:' Plagiatsverdacht Vroniplag-Prüfung stößt auf Skepsis (MZ/JKL) "Nach den Anschuldigungen der Internetplattform Vroniplag, eine Professorin der Hochschule Anhalt habe in Teilen ihrer Doktorarbeit plagiiert, scheint die Zuständigkeit für weitere Nachprüfungen unklar." 15. August 2011 *'Mitteldeutsche Zeitung': Professorin lässt ihre Arbeit erneut prüfen "Die Hochschule Anhalt selbst warte ab, was die Prüfung in Krakau ergibt, hieß es am Montag. Gegebenenfalls werde eine Kommission Empfehlungen für die weitere Behandlung des Falls erarbeiten." *'Hochschule Anhalt': Plagiatsvorwurf an Prof. Dr. Cornelia Scott. Gemeinsame Presseerklärung von Prof. Dr. Cornelia Scott und Prof. Dr. Dieter Orzessek, Präsident der Hochschule Anhalt "In der wissenschaftlichen Arbeit müssen wörtliche Zitate gesondert gekennzeichnet werden. Aufgrund dieser wissenschaftlich-formal nicht korrekten Darstellung in den genannten Abschnitten hat daher Prof. Dr. Scott bei der Wirtschaftsuniversität Krakau beantragt, das Promotionsverfahren auf diesen Aspekt hin zu überprüfen. Für den Zeitraum der Überprüfung lässt sie ihr Ehrenamt als Präsidentin des Bundesverbandes deutscher Volks- und Betriebswirte (bdvb e. V.) ruhen." 16. August 2011 *'Hamburger Abendblatt': Wenn das Privatleben zum Politikum wird (Karsten Kammholz und Nina Paulsen) "Als die Plagiatsjäger der Internetseite Vroniplag im April dieses Jahres auch Silvana Koch-Mehrin ins Visier nahmen, wollte sie es besser machen als Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. ... Die nächste Europawahl ist für 2014 geplant. Für drei Jahre wird es wohl ruhig um Koch-Mehrin werden. Ob sie noch einmal antreten darf, wird maßgeblich davon abhängen, wie viel Reue sie noch zeigen wird." 17. August 2011 *'Spiegel Online': FH-Professorin unter Plagiatsverdacht (Frauke Lüpke-Narberhaus) "Die Plagiatsjäger von VroniPlag haben eine neue Doktorarbeit im Visier: Diesmal ist kein Politiker der mutmaßliche Übeltäter, sondern eine Hochschullehrerin. Den Doktortitel hat sie aus Polen. Die dortige Uni zeigt sich über die Vorwürfe entsetzt." *'Handelsblatt': Professor will Plagiate ausrotten (dpa) "Es ist eine Ankündigung wie ein Donnerhall: 1000 Doktorarbeiten von Politikern will ein Professor auf Plagiate untersuchen. Das ehrgeizige Projekt ist bei Experten wegen der Methoden und Erfolgsaussichten umstritten." 18. August 2011 *'Leipziger Volkszeitung': Siegfried Hallers Doktorarbeit auf dem Prüfstand – Plagiats-Untersuchung dauert noch Wochen (Robert Nößler) "Hat Siegfried Haller bei seiner Doktorarbeit abgeschrieben? Die Beantwortung dieser Frage wird noch mehrere Wochen auf sich warten lassen." *'Rossiskaja Gaseta': Охотник за плагиаторами (Анна Розэ) "Баварский предприниматель предлагает россиянам разоблачать интеллектуальное воровство". (Google Translate). *'Junge Welt': Der Bluff im allgemeinen (Herbert Schui) "Die Jagd nach Plagiaten ist bedeutender, als man auf Anhieb meinen sollte: Es geht nicht nur um erschlichene akademische Titel, sondern um den Bluff im allgemeinen. Erfolgreiche Plagiatsjäger jedenfalls sind nicht nur gut für die Wissenschaft: Sie können auch dazu beitragen, Politiker vom Schaumschlagen abzubringen." *'RP ONLINE': Kommentar: Land der Dichter und Kopierer (Gundhild Tillmanns) "Der Fall Goldschmidt zeigt, dass es längst nicht mehr "nur" um Plagiate bei einer Doktorarbeit oder sonstigen wissenschaftlichen Abhandlungen geht. Es geht um den Umgang mit Quellen, um den Umgang mit einer Flut von Informationen, die übers Internet heutzutage jedem jederzeit zugänglich sind." *'RP ONLINE': Mit Superillu zum Doktortitel (Gundhild Tillmanns) "Die Plagiatsfahnder nehmen immer mehr den Bürgermeister der Partnerstadt Forst, Jürgen Goldschmidt, wegen seiner Doktorarbeit ins Visier." 21. August 2011 *'FAZ.NET': Tanz der Sockenpuppen (Stefan Tomik) "Martin Heidingsfelder ist das Gesicht der Internetplattform Vroniplag, die verdächtige Doktorarbeiten seziert. Er ist unter mehreren Pseudonymen im Netz unterwegs. Jetzt ist der Mann, der meist als 'Goalgetter' auftritt, in der Defensive." *'DERNIERES NOUVELLES D'ALSACE': L'homme qui a fait tomber Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (Hélène Kohl) "Son site VroniPlag passe au crible les thèses d'hommes politiques. Celui par qui vint le scandale a enfin dévoilé son identité. Social-démocrate, Martin Heidingsfelder a démenti tout intérêt politique à l'entreprise." 23. August 2011 *'Mitteldeutsche Zeitung': Auch das war der Sommer (Katrin Löwe) "Abgekupfert: Die Plagiate-Welle erreicht Sachsen-Anhalt. Am 25. Juli wird bekannt, dass die Universität Halle nach Hinweisen der Internetplattform VroniPlag die Doktorarbeit des heutigen Leipziger Jugendamtsleiters Siegfried Haller prüft. Am 10. August gerät auch Cornelia Eva Scott, Professorin an der Hochschule Anhalt in Bernburg, unter Plagiatsverdacht." 26. August 2011 *'General-Anzeiger online': Jürgen Fohrmann: "Wir bewegen uns auf die Stadt zu" (Ulrich Lüke, Alexander Marinos, Bernhard Hartmann, Wolfgang Pichler) "Wir gehen Hinweisen von Vroniplag nach, prüfen aber noch einmal im Einzelfall die Vorwürfe, die dort erhoben werden." 29. August 2011 *'ZEIT ONLINE': Angeschwärzt bei Vroniplag (Hermann Horstkotte) "Wie bringe ich einen Nachwuchswissenschaftler ins Straucheln? Durch einen Lesetipp an Plagiatjäger im Netz. Dafür liefert die Uni Hamburg jetzt ein fragwürdiges Beispiel." 31. August 2011 *'Neue Rheinische Zeitung Online': Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums. Und wie reagiert der Staatsanwalt auf die bekannt gewordenen Plagiate? Kommentar (Wolfgang Bittner) "Wer wissenschaftlich arbeitet, weiß, dass und wie zu zitieren ist, wenn Gedankengut anderer übernommen wird." Kategorie:Pressespiegel